


Rewards

by JustLyra



Series: The kinky adventures of Bambi & Jorge [11]
Category: MotoGP RPF, Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, D/s, Exhibitionism, M/M, Orgasm Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-18 08:58:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8156473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustLyra/pseuds/JustLyra
Summary: Yeah. I know. One Shot... BUT Jorge did promise him a reward when he beat Franky for the first time...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Believe it or not... I actually think this is the end for these two in this fic. I think I've found my ending that I've been searching for. So I hope you enjoy it, because I have.

Tapping on the screen on his phone, not using the sat nav in the hire car, Alex selected the slightly less straightforward route to Paradiso, the edge of paranoia still there each time he made the journey. Pulling out of the parking spot he waited until he was away from the complicated lanes of the airport roads before switching on some music, the hour long journey giving plenty of time to think about what Jorge had planned.

*

Tugging on the restraint, one attached to each of the headboard posts, Jorge nodded, satisfied that they were secure. Double checking the items on the nightstand, happy everything was there, he took one last look around, attention to detail important to him, before pulling his t-shirt over his head and heading for the shower, using the last hour before Alex’s arrival productively.

*

“Hello?” Dropping his bag onto the marble floor, Alex toed off his shoes, arriving a few minutes earlier than planned thanks to the level of traffic working in his favour, he slipped off his plain hoodie and hung it on one of the pegs, “Jorge?”

Appearing in the hallway, a towel wrapped around his waist, his skin obviously still damp, Jorge grinned, genuinely pleased for Alex, and proud of him, “So, second place?”

“Yeah,” Nodding, biting his lip, the sight of Jorge combining with the promise of a reward for beating Franky making his balls twitch, Alex smiled, still the slightest hint of shyness in the smile, “You did great too.”

Crossing the distance between them, Jorge leant up, the kiss warm and rewarding, no bite or pushiness, just two people celebrating, one tongue finding another, wrapping and dancing around it.

Sighing into the kiss, Jorge’s damp arms going around his neck, gentle fingers cradling the back of his head, Alex sagged against the wall, both of them more than happy to lose a bit of their time together in this way.

*

Peeling off his shirt, Jorge having finally parted them and issued some breathy instructions, Alex folded it neatly and laid it on the sofa. Looking at the window, the large pane of glass with its view over Lugano and the lake, Alex swallowed hard, his cock rock hard in his boxers, hard enough to make him whimper as he pushed his jeans to the floor. Resisting the urge to palm himself, Alex toed off his socks and pushed his boxers to the floor, blushing at a wolf-whistle from the doorway as he bent to pick them up; folding the last of his clothes and placing them on the sofa Alex walked to the window, spreading his legs until it was just still comfortable, palms placed on the glass and then he waited until Jorge decided the time was right.

*

“Oh god…” Alex pressed his head against the window, the cool glass almost stinging the heat of his forehead; Jorge behind him, having dropped to his knees, his fingers tugging Alex’s cheeks apart to allow his tongue to lavish attention on Alex’s hole. Alternating between long, lavish licks and short flicks, Jorge drew whimpers and wails as he slowly, and intimately, opened Alex up, time no barrier for them today.

*

“ _Please_ …” Balling his hands, Alex wailed, his voice wrecked, as his cock bobbed against the cool glass, Jorge’s tongue lavishing attention on his balls as two fingers rubbed against his prostate, the touch soft, almost featherlike, just enough to make Alex’s toes curl, pushing him toward the edge slowly, taking him apart piece-by-piece, “Oh please…”

*

“Good boy,” Jorge’s voice was almost a purr, still on his knees, between Alex’s legs, his mouth breathing warm air on his balls as he licked the underside of Alex’s cock, three fingers sliding in and out of the younger man’s hole, “Where did you qualify on Saturday?”

Clenching around Jorge’s fingers, the teasing touches over his prostate sending a wash of heat down his body, able to feel himself nudging closer to the edge, his brain swimming, Jorge taking him to that headspace in the gentlest way he ever had, Alex licked his lips as he tried to make his vocal chords work, “Sssecond…”

“Second… And where did Franky qualify?” Sucking one of Alex’s balls into his mouth, Jorge giggled softly at the wail, that sending a vibration through Alex that drew another wail.

“Eeeeighhhtttthhh.”

“Eight… Five spaces…” Releasing Alex’s ball with a pop, Jorge flicked his tongue against Alex’s perineum, the sensitivity seeing the younger man bump his head against the window, his balls starting to tighten, Jorge’s own cock rock hard as he watched Alex come apart, the need to do this like _this_ more often something Jorge filed in his own mind, “Five orgasms… Think you can take five orgasms in thirty-six hours?”

The idea of orgasming was all Alex needed. Thinking about that hot rush of fire spreading from his belly to his groin saw exactly that happen. His breath hitching, Jorge’s soft voice urging him to let go as his fingers rubbed firmer and his tongue danced around Alex’s balls, teasing him over the edge into a mind-blowing explosion, everything coming together at once to leave Alex screaming as his cum spurted all over the window.

“Good boy…” Sliding his fingers free, Jorge shuffled out from between Alex’s legs, standing behind him to wrap two strong arms around the shivering taller one, holding him as he caught his breath, before nipping his shoulder lightly with sharp teeth, “Tut tut… Look at the mess you made of my window… You should clean that up. Now…”

“Oh…” His brain swimming, legs still shaky, Alex complied with the gentle pressure on his shoulder, dropping to his knees, his eyes opening to find himself at eye level with the mess he’d made, cum running slowly down the glass, “Thank you.”

“You are welcome,” Jorge wrapped his hand around his dick, squeezing himself hard, taking the edge of the need that surged through him at the sight of Alex’s tongue flicking out, scooping up the cum until his tongue was covered and he looked up at Jorge for the nodded permission to swallow it before going back to licking the glass, making sure every splash was cleaned away. Running his hand through Alex’s hair, waiting until the younger man’s breathing was more even, Jorge pressed a kiss to Alex’s hair, “Come into the bedroom once it’s done. It’s time for you to get a proper reward…”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Almost done :)
> 
> If there is anything you want to read these two doing then now is the time to tell me!

“I’ve finished cleani…” Stopping dead in the bedroom doorway, Alex tilted his head to the side, confused by what he was seeing in front of him, “Sssir?”

Spread out on the bed on his stomach, two pillows under his hips, his hands slipped into the restraints, Jorge smirked at the sounds he could hear in Alex’s voice, “You deserve a reward… And I do seem to remember you mentioning this during a certain session…”

“Oh…” His mind taking him back to the session Jorge mentioned, one that had seen him bent over a bench at the club, his hands and feet secured as Jorge tested out the clubs newest fucking machine on him; the thick dildo pummelling in and out of him over and over and over again until he admitted every single one of his deepest wishes and fantasies, Alex’s spent cock was instantly re-awakened, the twitch almost painful, “I…”

Rattling his hands in the restraints, Jorge chuckled at the low growl as Alex crossed the room, “Set the timer… You have thirty minutes. You can use anything on the nightstand, or you can just fuck me… It’s up to you, but when the time runs out your reward time is over.”

*

“Oh _fuck_ …” Alex growled softly, the tightness and heat enveloping him as he pushed slowly into Jorge; the older man wriggling and writhing under him after Alex spent the first fifteen minutes nipping his way down Jorge’s spine then licking and fingering him open until Jorge had yowled and begged, ignoring the small bundle of toys on the nightstand, the opportunity to touch Jorge in this way too tempting, “Fuck…”

Breathing hard, Jorge grimaced through the sting as Alex bottomed out, the younger man giving him time to adjust, the gentle kisses Alex was pressing to his shoulder making Jorge shiver and come apart, “Move. Please, move.”

“Right. Yeah. Ok,” Alex’s arms trembled as he tried to hold himself up, his hips rolling, Jorge clenching around him making him swear. Nibbling on Jorge’s shoulder, finding that spot where shoulder meets neck, the point that made Jorge whimper, the sound so different to what he normally heard from the older man, it going straight to his balls, Alex picked up the pace, the sound of skin slapping skin echoing around the room, accompanied only by harsh breathing and occasional curses, until Jorge shattered the silence with a grunt, a sound that told that he was almost there, one that made Alex react, “Not yet…”

Wailing as Alex’s hand snaked around his waist, finding his cock and gripping him tight, staving off his orgasm, Jorge shivered as Alex’s voice pierced his brain, the tone instantly making his balls lift and clench, “Please. Please please…”

“No,” Falling into the role Jorge took on so effortlessly, Alex thrusted hard, stilling at Jorge’s scream, his cock finding Jorge’s prostate perfectly. Biting down on Jorge’s shoulder, revelling in the way Jorge crumbled, Alex’s thrusts taking him apart, making him beg, “You look beautiful like this… Coming apart…”

“Please Alex. Please… Please, please, please… Oh **fuck**!” Screaming, his throat sore, as Alex’s hand loosened its grip and slid up and down him, pumping his cock perfectly in time with his thrusts, lubed by his own pre-cum, Jorge exploded over Alex’s hand, everything flashing white as Alex’s name was screamed, the younger falling over the edge at the clenching of Jorge’s muscles, the sensation of filling Jorge one he’d never forget.

“Fucking hell,” Wincing at the pained whimper as he carefully pulled out, Alex rolled onto his side, his body glistening with sweat, “Wow…”

“Yeah…” Face down on the pillow, his body aching in the most glorious way, Jorge tried to catch his breath, “Wow…”

“Thank you…”

“No,” Turning his face, the only word to describe his smile as goofy, Jorge sighed in contentment, “Thank _you_ …”

“The trust…”

Silencing Alex with a soft kiss, Jorge shivered at Alex’s tongue flickering against his lip, a trail of saliva between them as he pulled away, “One hundred percent. I trust you one hundred percent. I always have,it's not just you that has been trusting in this relationship. If I didn't trust you then I wouldn't have picked you at the club that night.”

“Wow…” Voice soft, the difference between knowing that Jorge trusted him and _knowing_ making Alex bite his lip and grin, that blissed out look on Jorge’s face making him proud, making him wonder if that’s what Jorge saw when he took him apart, “I love you.”

“I love you too…” Jorge shifted onto his side, grimacing slightly at the stickiness between his cheeks. Reaching out he traced one fingertip around Alex’s throat, “You’d look beautiful with a collar…”

Biting his lip, his eyes fluttering closed, Alex shivered, “I wish we could… I so wish…”

“Hold that that thought…” Rolling onto his other side Jorge rummaged under the bed, blushing and cursing as Alex’s hand reached out, mischievously parting his cheeks slightly, admiring the view of his cum tricking down Jorge’s cleft, “This perhaps _isn’t_ the best moment for this, but I think it's about time…”

Taking the box Jorge held out at him, giggling slightly as Jorge almost topped off the bed rolling back, Alex’s stomach flipped as he lifted the life, his finger tracing inside the box, “We can’t…”

“I have an idea…” Drawing a pattern down Alex’s chest, watching his skin goose bump under his touch, Jorge sighed softly, “Here, we can… I’ve ordered an identical one to be collected from the club. So we can there, or at your place. We can’t when we travel… In some ways it’s a good thing.”

“How?” His eyes still on the box, fingers tracing over the red leather collar, Alex’s voice held a slight edge of bitterness, “How is it better that I can’t wear it all the time?”

“Well,” Reaching into the box, lifting the collar our, Jorge smirked at the small gasp falling from Alex’s mouth, “This collar has these lovely rings, see…”

Touching the rings, four of them separating the shiny leather straps, Alex shivered, “For clips?”

“Yep…” Lifting Alex’s hand, Jorge pressed it into a position, his wrist touching the skin on his neck, before repeating it with his other hand, “It will be like rope, but with less marks… And when we don’t have much time I can fold you in half and clip your ankles too with your chains… All trussed up…”

Biting his lip, visioning the position Jorge loved to put him in the most, his legs pushed back toward his head, exposing everything to Jorge, Alex nodded, “I like it.”

“Good,” Jorge smiled, smirking as he put the collar back in the box, “And in Barcelona it’s a thicker collar… Black, with o-rings on it… It’s stronger, so I can use it to tie you to things…”

“Like?”

“Like the variety of equipment at the club you want to test out… Like the St Andrew’s cross that I’m going to whip you against….”

“Fuck…” Breathy, cock bobbing in interest again, Alex curled into Jorge’s side, “Please.”

“Look at me,” Jorge smiled, brushing Alex’s hair from his forehead, “I love you. This is an option, it’s not a requirement…”

“I want it. Please.”

“You sure? If you accept it then I’ll expect you to wear it when we are here. It won’t increase how often we play, or change anything about how I treat you,” Jorge smirked, his eyes dark, “It’ll just be a constant reminder that you are mine.”

“Please,” Trembling, that step a massive one, the tremors more about how natural it felt, about how not scared he was, Alex swallowed hard, “Please?”

“However,” Jorge ran his finger down to Alex’s hip, brushing over his hip bone until he settled on the curve of Alex’s ass, pressing down on the flesh, “I have a friend, he’s coming around later, if you agree…”

“Agree to what?”

“Remember what you said the morning in London?” Jorge tapped his finger, mentally branding the spot in Alex’s brain, “The morning after… About you and me… What you said I was for you?”

“About you being the key?” Alex blushed, much of his time in London something he found difficult to deal with, that the very, very first time he showed his true vulnerability to Jorge, Alex groaned, “Tattoo?”

“Yeah. You here…” Jorge tapped the spot again, before taking his hand away, not missing the way Alex twitched, almost bereft at the loss of the touch. Tapping his own body, low down on his front, always hidden by clothing even if he was only wearing boxers, the spot on Jorge’s body that would touch Alex's mark when Jorge took him from behind, Jorge smiled, a mixture of pride and filth in the look, “And me here… Lock and key… You and me. What do you think?”

“Yes Sir. I think, yes. Please.”

“Go and shower. He’ll be here in a two hours… You shower, I’ll cook. Tomorrow is a play day… You have three orgasms to have before you leave…”

Nodding, Alex got up, crossing the room, stopping halfway when the sound of his name stopped him, made him turn back, “Yeah?”

“I know…”

Frowning, Alex blushed, sure Jorge couldn’t actually know, “How?”

“I always know,” Jorge smiled, nodding, “I’ll punish you for the sneaky, but I like it… Go, shower.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So. It's over. Thank you so much to everyone who has been a part of this story. I've loved it, and at one point I thought it would never be over. I'm glad to have found the ending that saw me happy to finally find the ending I've been looking for since part 1!

Standing in the bathroom, patting his skin dry, Alex looked at himself in the mirror, everything the same, yet everything so different. Turning around he looked over his left shoulder, the tattoo beaming out from his skin in the mirror. Shivering a little, his shower cool due to the fresh artwork on his arse, Alex finished drying himself carefully; his body smooth and clean, Jorge waiting for him, the collar still in its box, somehow still important despite the gothic padlock that now adorned Alex’s skin.

“Ready?” Sitting on the end of the bed, dressed in smart black trousers, shiny shoes and a crisp navy shirt, almost identical to his outfit on that very first time, Jorge’s eyes were dark with desire, “Alex?”

Nodding, Alex put the towel in the laundry bin, before crossing the room, stopping just a few inches away from Jorge, catching his eye for a second before looking at the floor as he dropped to his knees, his hands coming together in the small of his back, “I’m ready.”

“Turn around, face to the floor…” Watching as Alex moved, shuffling around beautifully until he was how Jorge wanted him, Jorge let out a soft sigh as he cast his eye over the tattoo. Jorge’s friend, one he had known and trusted for more than fifteen years, had worked for more than forty minutes on Alex’s skin, the padlock outlined in black, the gothic design around the edges just arty to any accidental casual observer, but actually an elaborate mix of intertwining J’s, the whole look finished by a splash of red inside the keyhole, every tiny dot of ink carefully designed and thought out by Jorge. Touching Alex’s skin, near the tattoo, but not on, Jorge ran a nail over to draw a shiver, “I can’t wait until this heals properly so that I can fuck you… I just know how the mindfuck of my key hitting your lock is going to make you sound… You know what today is going to entail?”

“Yes,” His cheek pressed to the floor, Alex trembled as Jorge’s thumb parted his cheeks and pressed against his hole, “Yes Sir.”

“Three in a row… No rest. No downtime. No restraints… Pushing you, and your limits to the maximum…” Jorge squeezed his thighs together, his cock achingly hard, “But first we need to talk about something… Up on your feet, facing me and start explaining.”

Standing up, his cock hard and standing out from his body, level with Jorge’s eye line, Alex cursed silently, the position so simple, yet so effective.

“I’m waiting…”

Shivering at the tone of Jorge’s voice, aware this could be the cause of a huge problem for them, Alex swallowed, daring to bring his eyes up to meet Jorge’s briefly before looking at the floor, “Firstly, I’m sorry I didn’t tell you… I just… I saw it for sale and I thought… I just phoned and put in an offer, I didn’t think it’d be accepted.”

“You went through the process of getting a permit without telling me,” The tinge of hurt audible in his voice, Jorge reached out, tilting Alex’s chin up with two fingers, forcing the younger man to look at him, “Why?”

“I wanted it to be a surprise at first. You were saying before that you wished we could have more time, but with me in Andorra or Spain that can’t happen, so I thought,” Trailing off, the lack of confidence that baffled and irritated Jorge back on his face, Alex sounded small, “Then I realised it was a huge step and I shouldn’t have taken it without speaking to you so I thought it would be better if I…”

“If you?”

“Just sold it again. To someone else.”

“Let me get this straight…” Jorge stood up, his arms folded across his chest, his stare forcing Alex to look at him, “You bought the apartment downstairs from mine to give us more time together as a surprise for me… Then you got scared I would _object to_ this, despite me saying **repeatedly** that I wish we could have more time together, so you decided to _sell_ it, again without telling me?”

“It sounds stupid when you say it like that…” Alex blushed bright red, feeling like a stupid kid, looking back at the floor, his voice dropping, “I just… I didn’t… I thought… I just didn’t want to hear you say you didn’t want me closer.”

“Why would you _ever_ think that?” Reaching out again, his hand cupping Alex’s face, Jorge pulled the younger man to him, Alex stumbling against Jorge’s chest as Jorge crashed their mouths together, his tongue instantly pushing in and marauding around Alex’s mouth, stealing the oxygen from his lungs, only pulling away when the burn got too much, leaving them both gasping, foreheads pressed together, “Never. Not ever.”

*

“Please Jorge…” Alex swallowed hard, aware he was begging, “Please.”

Pressing a kiss to the back of Alex’s shoulder, Jorge hushed the younger man, his skin trembling under Jorge’s touch, “You need to trust me.”

“I do.”

“No,” Jorge shook his head, wrapping his arms around Alex’s waist and peppering his back with kisses, “You don’t. You don’t have the confidence in **yourself** to trust me completely… You trust me not to split your skin, or abuse you when you are shackled, but you don’t trust me to tell me you want to live with me. You don’t completely trust me not to break your heart…”

“I…” Screwing his eyes shut, realising Jorge was completely right, Alex’s voice was barely a whisper, “I don’t understand why you chose me when you could have anyone.”

“It doesn’t matter. It doesn’t matter if I chose you because I think you are the best person in the world or because I have a fetish for guys with giant feet,” Jorge chuckled, the sound of Alex chuckling warming his heart, “It only matters that **I did** choose you. I love you because you are you…”

“There’s no way of negotiating my way out of this punishment, is there?”

“No,” Voice firmer again, Jorge pressed a kiss to the skin between Alex’s shoulder blades, his hand reaching out to the shelf, picking up the blindfold, “Move into the corner more, your toes should be touching the wall…”

Shuffling forward, dreading this more than anything, Alex nodded, a lump bubbling in his throat.

“You need to stand here, and you need to remember every time that I’ve told you I loved you. You need to remember every nice thing I’ve done for you,” Reaching in front of Alex, Jorge secured the blindfold over his eyes, securing it tightly behind his head, “Remember each time we’ve been in bed and it hasn’t been about play…”

Nodding, tears prickling his eyes, various memories filtering into his brain, Alex sniffed, aware this was probably about to be the worst punishment he’d ever been on the receiving end of.

“I’m going to leave your hands unclipped, but I want you to keep them here unless you need them for balance,” Taking both of Alex’s wrists, crossing them in the small of his back, Jorge reached to the shelf, “I will be here. I will be sat on the sofa keeping you safe. I will be here. Trust me.”

“I do. I will.”

“Good,” Reaching up, Jorge pushed the earplugs into Alex’s ears, cutting off another of his senses. Pressing another kiss to his skin, Jorge stepped away, leaving Alex with his thoughts, and tears, until he was ready.

*

Standing up, Alex stumbling forward, Jorge paused for a second, waiting as Alex’s hands reached out to the wall to steady himself as he sobbed hard.

“Sssorry…” Taking a second, hating the fact he was cut off from hearing and seeing everything, Alex frowned at his own apology, before straightening his back as he realised that he didn’t need to hear or see Jorge to know he was there, he just knew.

Nodding, smiling at the realisation that he could see on Alex’s face, Jorge sat back down, “Well done.”

*

His sobs calming to soft hitches, Alex closed his eyes, thinking about the first time he’d come to Lugano and they hadn’t played for a whole weekend; instead they’d watched movies, trained and just acted like any other couple. Startling slightly as two hands snaked around his waist, he froze, wondering what Jorge was doing, then began to sob again as he realised that his shaky legs were obviously not going to last for Jorge’s allotted time, so Jorge was doing what he always did; he was going to hold Alex up.

“I’ve got you.”

Unable to hear the words, Alex could feel Jorge’s breath on his back, the occasional brush of lips telling him that Jorge was speaking too him, the actual words somehow not needed.

*

“Well done,” Casting the blindfold and earplugs aside, Jorge held Alex’s face in his hand, his eyes locked on the red-rimmed eyes of the younger man, “I love you.”

“I love you,” Exhausted, Alex let himself sink into the gentle kiss, almost whimpering as Jorge pulled away.

“Come on, let’s go for a sleep.”

“But…”

“But nothing. We’ve got plenty of time.”

*

Curled into Jorge’s chest, their legs tangled together under the duvet, him naked and Jorge still dressed, Alex closed his eyes; Jorge’s gentle fingers carding through his hair enough to lull him over, Jorge giving him the time and care he needed to fully process his punishment, “Imma keep the flat.”

“Good,” Jorge chuckled, Alex’s habit of saying important things when half asleep amusing him, “I’m glad.”

*

“Hfrfeo…” Alex chuckled, his cheeks flushing pink as he heard Jorge laugh, loud and deep, “Hello… Is what I was trying to say!”

Running a hand through Alex’s hair, Jorge leant back against the headboard, “Hello.”

“What time is it?” Stretching out, he bit his lip, Alex shivered, Jorge’s eyes casting over him in a way that could only be described as predatory, “That time?”

Reaching for Alex’s cock, Jorge chuckled at the gaspy whimper that fell from the younger man, his fingers wrapping around him, Alex half hard at the slightest touch, “Yeah, I think it’s that time…”

*

Kneeling down, the plush carpet slightly scratchy on his skin, Alex shivered as Jorge’s fingers brushed the side of his neck, wrapping the leather around, his fingers paused on the clasp.

“Ready?”

Alex nodded, his cock twitch as Jorge fastened the collar around his neck, the fit tight enough to leave him feeling it constantly, but not too tight that it was uncomfortable, “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Running his fingers over the collar, Jorge looked at Alex in a way that make the younger man blush, the dark desire written all over his face, “On the bed, hands and knees, face on the pillow…”

*

“Oh please… Pleasepleaseplease… **Please!** ”

Three fingers curling inside Alex, Jorge drew them over his prostate again, making him yowl, “You may…”

“Fuck. Thankyouthankyou…” Alex’s toes curled as his climax washed over him, his balls tightening to the point of almost pain before releasing, that burn crawling over his skin, Jorge’s name coming from his mouth. Catching his breath, Alex grunted, Jorge’s fingers moving again, slowly rubbing over his prostate, the sensation too much, everything screaming at him to stop, Alex whimpered, “Please no.”

Taking his fingers from Alex, Jorge poured some more lube over his hole before pushing them back in, the coldness adding to the edge of too much, “Stay still… You can take this. I know you can.”

“Oh…” Feeling Jorge’s fourth finger pushing at his rim, Alex wished he was tied up, the few times Jorge had done this to him before he’d positioned him in a way that gave him no physical choice, he could have said stop, but he couldn’t wriggle away; this time he could, if he really wanted too.

Twisting his hand, Jorge stretched his fingers, slowly stretching Alex’s hole around him, avoiding his prostate, giving him a tiny bit of respite, “Good boy… Easy.”

“Fuck. Oh fuck,” Alex bit down on his lip hard, sensations overloading in his brain, his cock sparking back to half-life, “Jorge.”

Tucking his thumb against the palm of his hand, Jorge pressed against Alex’s hole, the pressure constant, but slow, his final finger breaching Alex gently, making the younger man’s hole burn as he turned his hand, “Relax…”

“Trying…” Breathing slowly Alex willed himself to relax, the pain searching through him as Jorge pushed through, that sensation always new, somehow awful, but amazing at the same time, “Fuck.”

Stilling, giving Alex time to adjust, Jorge adjusted himself through his trousers; the vision of Alex’s body almost impaled on him something that blew his mind, “When I start moving I won’t stop until you cum… Once you cum like this I’ll slide my hand out, flip you over and suck your cock until you cum again… Tell me when you are ready…”

“Hmm…” Swallowing hard, Alex took a deep breath, closing his eyes, readying himself for the sensations of Jorge taking him apart again, “I’m ready.”

*

Screaming as Jorge ripped another orgasm from him, Alex pushed his face into the pillow, tears streaming down his face as Jorge pulled his hand free, flipping him over onto his back, his gaping hole twitching and his tattoo scratching against the sheets, “Please no.”

“Yes,” Hoarse, that vision taking him to the edge of coming in his pants, Jorge leant over Alex, his tongue flicking out to lick up droplets of cum from Alex’s skin, ignoring he flailing hands grasping at duvet as he sucked the soft cock into his mouth, intent on making it hard again, desperate to see Alex scream over once more.

*

“Fuck…” Watching as Alex’s body tensed, then he squealed loud and painfully over the edge, only a few drops of cum left to spurt onto Jorge’s hand, Jorge ripped open his trousers, tugging his cock out roughly, before a few strokes saw him explode over Alex’s twitching body, the younger man utterly ruined.

Breathing hard, Alex’s eyes almost rolled in his head, Jorge’s cum splashing on his skin making him shiver, that the final, degrading, but wonderful, action in Jorge’s session, Alex felt utterly owned, that somehow better and more than he’d ever expected it to be.

“Love you,” Jorge dropped down on the bed, smirking as Alex instantly curled into him, not bothered in the slightest about the bodily fluids getting on his clothes as he wrapped his arms around Alex, “Welcome home baby…”

 


End file.
